


Worried Lio-I mean kitten

by Saku015



Series: Yaku Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Yaku Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: What the title says. :)
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Yaku Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869835
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection





	Worried Lio-I mean kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Injury.

If they weren’t so close, Yaku would find the situation more than humiliating. A first year giving a piggyback to a third year was something he never would have thought he would see. Moreover that it would happen to him. 

When expressed his worries on the bus, Kuroo reassured him that Kenma had done it several times with him (needless to say, Yaku hardly believed that), so he had nothing to worry about. So after they exited the bus and Lev crouched down in front of him, he didn’t hesitate. Kuroo and Kai helped him up to the younger’s back and Lev stood up with extra care. It made Yaku’s heart beat several times faster.

”You don’t have to be so careful, Lev,” Yaku said as the other started to walk towards the nurse’s office, paying attention to every step. ”I won’t break.” Yaku felt Lev’s body stiffen and cocked his head.

”Those fucking snakes hurt you, Yaku-san,” Lev particularly growled and Yaku felt a shiver running down on his spine, ”and didn’t event feel bad about it!”

”Stop using unattractive words, idiot!” Yaku chided him, kicking him in the side. ”There are kids here.”

”Sorry, Yaku-san!” Lev squeaked and Yaku felt a smile on his lips. Though angry Lev was kinda hot, he like this cute one more.

They reached the nurse’s office after five minutes of walk and it was Yaku who had to knock. ’I don’t wanna let you go – what if you slide down?’ Lev asked and instead of hitting him, Yaku felt warmness blooming in his chest.

”What can I help you with?” The nurse asked, looking at them with slight worry in her eyes.

”He sprawled his ankle,” Lev said matter of factly and the woman stood aside, so they could walk in the office. Lev laid Yaku down to the bed and after examining ankle the nurse wrapped a clod cloth around it. “Stay here and rest a bit,” she said with a smile, then closed the curtains.

Lev sat down beside the bad, balling his hands in his fists. He was glaring at the ground and Yaku sighed. It was flattering that the other took his injury that seriously, but he worried too much.

”Hey!” He said, touching the other’s arm. Lev raised his head up with a frown. ”Don’t be so worried. This will not end my career or anything.” Yaku intended that as a joke, but Lev did not take it that way.

”But it would’ve,” he mumbled and Yaku wrapped his and around one of Lev’s fists.

”We beat them and that’s what important,” he said, then a small grin appeared on his lips. ”You were like a real lion out there. Really cool.” Lev gave out a sound that made Yaku laugh. ”But you are still just a kitten.”


End file.
